Herobrine: The True Terror Begins (Fan-made)
It has been a long time since i encountered him,who am i referrring to?,herobrine.i thought nothing more would happen after my previous experience.however,it was the mere beggining,me and my two freinds kyle and minester like to play on several minecraft servers such as hypixel for example,we love vanilla minecraft servers but we also like to play with mods.why does minester have the name he has currently?,it is because his father is a retired miner.anyway let me bigin telling the tale,this happened while i was playing the 1.10 update on a multiplayer vanilla server,me and my two freinds were getting wood using axes and then all of a sudden the server crashed,we all rejoined but instead of spawning where we were we spawned in a underground tunnel filled with nothing but torches,we walked down it and after 20 secounds zombies spawned in,we killed them using our stone swords,sunddenly more zombies spawned,tons and tons spawned,we kept on killing them untill our swords broke,"let's make a run for it!" I screamed through my microphone,we ran through the crowd of zombies and they started chasing us,we ran up some stairs and back to the surface and found a chest full of tnt and had a flint and steel in it,we placed down some tnt and lit it and then ran as the tnt killed the zombies,we stopped running when we ran into a desert biome,we suddenly heard a voice saying "hello,it is nice to see you again" and turned around,we then saw him (aka herobrine).he then said "it has been a long time,what if we have some fun?","let's get out of here!" said kyle,we then ran from him and herobrine said "fools you can't outrun me".we then continued running for a straight 5 minutes until we came to an area which was a huge city built by players in a plains biome,it looked like a city which was a mixture of surburban areas and metropolitan areas,you would see 2 houses between 2 tall buildings for example,that is when terror began.suddenly the server crashed again and we all rejoined,when we did the area was sorrounded with stuff,there was a bunch of giants and cranes,herobrine appeared and said "i hope you enjoy my new mod called server destruction".a giant started approaching us and we made a run for our lives,as we ran the giant was crushing small scale builds like chairs and crushing cars (the server has tons of mods installed),after a couple of minutes running the giant picked up a house made of iron blocks and threw it,"aaahhhh!" Screamed the players in the house,the house flew toward a replica of the statue of liberty destroying it,"look out!" Screamed a male player,everyone there immediately took cover as blocks from the statue replica flew all over the place.the 3 of us are still running from the giant,suddenly a tank arrives and fired at the giant killing it,"hooray!" We all screamed,herobrine summoned lightning which struck the tank which caused an explosion which included fire,this caused a home made out of wood to start burning down,"fire!,fire!" Screamed the player living inside the home,i came up to the home with a water bucket and putted out the fire,the player inside it got out and said to me "thank you for saving me from burning to ashes","you're welcome" i said to him,the player then left the scene of the incident.suddenly herobrine changed the time of day to night and summoned tons of mutant mobs along with withers and enderdragons,he also summoned the orespawn king and queen."how about i introduce you to some of my freinds?" Said herobrine,he then summoned entity 303,null,theredsteve and yranib.herobrine then installed the john mod,weeping angels mod and creepypasta mod then all of them hitted us with witherskulls at the same time ! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Herobrine Category:CreepyPasta